Why me?
by Happy-Momma-Of-Toby
Summary: A soul reborn into the body of Yoshimori Sumimura. That's it. That's the story. Dark themes.


**Ayakashi are creatures of the night.**

**They hate light, preferring darkness.**

**And for that reason, we Kekkaishi hunt them and too, thoroughly become creatures of the night.**

"Geez, this is such a hassle!" I panted out, chasing after the annoying Ayakashi.

"Read it's movements carefully!" Madarao insisted for what felt like the millionth time since we've been doing this.

"I get it, I get it! But my little legs can only get me so far!" I snapped back.

"Yoshimori, come one! Try again!"

I bit back a growl of annoyance and focused on my target. I took a deep breathe and tried to settle my nerves. Okay, I can do this.

I lifted my hand up and pressed my index and middle finger together.

"Hoi! Jyouso! Ketsu!" At first glance, it looked like it had successfully been caught, but even I knew better.

In a matter of seconds, the Ayakashi was flying away. I stared blankly at my empty kekai.

"Ugh, we don't have time for your foolishness! Such a small ayakashi should be no trouble for you!" Madarao sneered at me.

I felt a vein bulge on my temple, my temper starting to get the better of me.

"That's it! I'm sick of this!" I threw my staff in frustration.

"Oh, come on, now." Madarao sighed tiredly.

"Why do I have to do this?" I whined, my shoulders slumping.

"So, you want to quit, huh?"

I scoffed. "As if I could." I crouched low on the ground, pouting. "This is so lame, I'm getting nothing out of doing this."

Before Madarao could respond back, we felt the incoming presence of the ayakashi. We turned back just in time to see the butterfly-like ayakashi about to strike.

Acting on pure instinct and fear, I quickly casted a kekai.

"Ketsu!" Successfully caught. "Metsu!" And destroyed.

My heart raced in my chest, the adrenaline coursing through my veins made me feel dizzy. Because holy shit, I almost died.

**The Next Afternoon…**

The bucket shook on top of my somewhat unstable kekai. This shit was a lot harder than it looks.

"Yoshimori." Gramps called out. "You caught a marvelous ayakashi last night. Success like that is more important than anything!"

_Is it more important than my life?_

"However, it was only the second one this month." Gramps sighed dramatically. "You'll get it one of these days, won't you?"

I stared ahead, annoyed. _Will you shut up already? Trying to focus!_

"By the way, this fell out of your backpack." Gramps pulled out a familiar looking piece of paper.

"Class survey, 3rd grade, class 4, student number 12, Sumimura." My heart dropped, already knowing what he was reading.

"Favorite subject: Art. Favorite school lunch food: Strawberry milk. My goal this year: To not forget anything. My favorite memory from summer break: Playing with fireworks with my neighbor."

I can feel sweat running down my neck, waiting for the inevitable outburst from my gramps.

"This 'neighborhood friend' of yours, doesn't happen to be the Yukimura girl from next door, right?"

Immediately after he said that, I lost my concentration and the bucket of water came crashing to the floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gramps shouted at the top of his lungs. "Having such a good time, did you forget you were with one of those Yukimura phonies?!"

"Well... she brought them, so I figured…" I attempted to defend myself.

"Shut your mouth!" I slammed my hand over my mouth, cutting off any more protests.

"Never mind that… Your heart must be balanced, to stabilize the art… this comes naturally for some. I don't know why I bother, really… it seems you'll never have what it takes to become a legitimate successor!" Gramps scolded, arms crossed, huffing in frustration.

"You make it sound like I made this decision…" I mumbled out.

"YOU NUMBSKULL!" Gramps shot his hand forward and karate chopped me right on the forehead.

"Despite what you say, the fact that the Houin mark appearing on you proves that you are the next Hazama Ryuu Kekkaishi successor! Though only god knows why!" He showed off his Houin mark to further prove his point. "We can't do anything about it! And if you don't complete your training here, you'll only be inviting disaster!"

I'm not an idiot. I know he's right, but I still couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Never forget that!"

Doesn't mean I have to like it. As a wise man once said, "_This house is a fucking nightmare."_

I sat outside on the bench, wiping away my tears.

"This sucks." I sniffed.

"Are you crying again? If it's so bad, why don't you just quit, crybaby?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Tokine.

"Tch, I'm not crying!" Which was absolute bullshit, but I still had my pride, damnit!

"You were whining, too." She teased, giving me an amused look.

"What of it! It's not like it's your business anyways!" I snapped back, annoyed and embarrassed. "Anyways, where'd you go last night?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh? But didn't you want me to hand that Ayakashi over to you?" She laughed, hand covering her mouth.

I stared at her for a minute, eyebrow twitching. "What's your deal, anyways? I can't be the only one that hates training like this every day, right?"

"Not at all. Because I have pride in this job."

Even though I knew what she was going to say, I still couldn't help but stare up at her in surprise.

"_TOKINE!" _An older woman voice screamed out. Seconds after that, the head of the Yukimura clan flipped over to where we were. "What are you doing, listening to the words out of a Sumimura's mouth?!"

**Our houses were originally part of the same school. **

**But the founders, wanting their own children to be the successors, began to argue…**

**400 years later, and they are **_**still**_** fighting.**

"Because of our great ancestor's pity, those like the Sumimura's were able to become students. A legitimate successor like you doesn't need to involve yourself with them." Tokiko said, tauntingly.

"As If I give a damn about what you say, ya old hag!" I shouted in indignation.

"What are you doing, Yoshimori!" My gramps screamed, slamming the back door open. He took notice of the situation and snapped his head towards me. And as per usual, he went straight for a forehead chop, but I was prepared.

"Enjoying a chat with the Yukimura's?!"

"Does it LOOK like I'm enjoying myself?!" I snapped back as I struggled to keep his hand in place.

"My, my, fighting within the family? But such foolishness is expected of them." She laughed, clearly trying to get a rise out of gramps.

"What did you say!?" Gramps, screeched.

I sighed, tiredly. I should _probably_ stay and watch all this unfold, but honestly, I'm way too tired to deal with this nonsense. Maybe I'll go see what dad is doing.

I went back inside and went in the direction of the kitchen, figuring he would be there to prepare dinner.

"Hey, dad. When is dinner going to be done?" I asked, attempting to peer above the counter to see what he was making.

"In just a few more moments. You should wash up and let Father know dinner is ready after you're done, if you don't mind." Dad smiled fondly at me.

I smiled back, Dad was always such a breath of fresh air after having to deal with Gramps and training. "Okay, dad, I will."

**At the dinner table**

"Such a shame…" My grandpa grumbled. "If dinner hadn't yet been ready, I would have ended that old bat's life."

"Sorry about that." Dad apologized.

"You're so cool, grandpa." Toshimori said in awe.

As I ate, I felt myself starting to doze off. Feeling the exhaustion that came with training and staying up most of the night fighting Ayakashi taking its toll on me.

"Yoshimori, you're so tired, so go on to bed. When night comes, I'll come and wake you. I'll pack some food so you can eat it later. And to help wake you, I'll pack some of that strawberry milk you like so much." Dad said, kindly.

"Shuuji, don't you think you're spoiling that boy too much?"

"Well, maybe, but he's still a child." _Which is something everyone seems to forget. I'm not even in the double digits and yet, I'm expected to throw my life away._

"That makes no difference. The family trade is in his hands. It won't do to turn him into a sissy." Gramps scolded. "A moment of neglect will invite danger. _Does THAT help you wake up!?"_

Of course, that woke me up. How can anyone doze off when they're being shouted at? I get where he's coming from and I know that if I don't put my all into this job, the worst can happen, but I just wish he could chill the _hell _out!

"You're so pitiful! If you don't make any progress, you'll never be able to beat that Yukimura girl!"

I huffed out a breath, reeling in my temper. "It's not fault. She's older than me and…" Before I can finish my sentence, gramps interrupted me.

"That has nothing to do with it! You don't have enough devotion!" Gramps snapped back.

I clenched my jaw tightly not wanting to argue. I took a deep breathe and slowly let it out.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to catch up on some sleep before I go. Thank you for the meal, dad." I stood up and went to my room, ignoring my gramps protests.

I slid open my door and closed it behind me. As I laid on my futon, I wondered how I got to this point in my life. How many lives have I lived, up until this point? So many, and it gets even more tiring every single time.

One would think being able to live your life in your favorite anime would be the best thing ever, but they fail to realize the emotional toll it has on you after living a whole life and dying, only to have to do it all over again.

I know I should take this life seriously, it's still a dangerous world, albeit less dangerous than some I've lived before. I plan on following the script to a certain point, just to be safe, but I do have plans to change a few things. Like hell I'd let Gen die and you bet your sweet ass I'm going to snag myself a cutie whose name shall remain unknown for now.

Thankfully everything seems to be going as it should, and if I'm correct then I just experienced essentially the first chapter of the manga. So then that means tonight should be the night when Tokine gets hurt.

I'm debating whether I should let it happen or interfere. Ya see, reincarnation isn't as simple as the fanfiction let you believe. When you're reincarnated into someone else's body, you don't just replace them completely. Their soul still remains, it just slowly starts to merge into yours. So, you retain some of their own personality traits, which is why I tend to cry very easily and get overwhelmed with my emotions.

That's the part of the original Yoshimori that remains. I just hope I can manage that part of myself, especially considering what's going to be happening today. I can't let myself feel sympathy for the Ayakashi even if it takes the form of a little girl. I need to strengthen my resolve; I'm doing this to prevent Tokine from getting injured.

With that final thought, I went to sleep, hoping that no one gets hurt tonight.

**The origin of the Kekkaishi trade goes like this…**

**Long ago, the founder began under the Karasumori clan head, who ruled this land.**

**It seemed that the Karasumori clan possessed great spiritual energy…**

**For the reason, mysterious things and strange troubled them.**

**At that time, the founder Hazama Tokimori, a specialist at exterminations, was called.**

**And from then, he served as a Kekkaishi for the Karasumori clan.**

**But over time, the Karasumori clan accumulated that energy.**

**Nearby Ayakashi profited from this power and evolved soon, men were dying every day.**

**The Kekkaishi grew ill from over-work and had to rest for three days.**

**On the morning of the fourth day, when the Kekkaishi returned, the Ayakashi had grown in size and strength…**

**And no one within the castle was left alive.**

**The Karasumori clan had died out.**

"Wake up, ya mutt!" I said, slamming my foot against the wooden dog house.

"How rude! Would it hurt you to be a little kinder to me?" Madarao whined, following me as I sprinted towards Karasumori.

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with already!" I huffed in annoyance. I need way more sleep than what I'm currently getting. No wonder I'm going to be so short in the future.

**The Karasumori clan no longer exists.**

**Only the power of Karasumori still survives.**

**If ignored, nearby Ayakashi can evolve into dangerous creatures.**

**Because of this, we lend our help to this region. (The 'self-defense back-up force' grandpa calls it.) and so today, like every day, my family trade continues.**

**Now, the source of that power, a small shrine dedicated to the souls of the Karasumori clan…**

**Lies among the castle ruins…**

**Just beneath the school, sleeping deep in the Earth.**

I spotted Tokine sitting on the fence, Hakubi beside her. I was about to call out to her, but decided against it. What was the point if she was just going to berate me? Just because I'm sticking somewhat to the script, doesn't mean I enjoy it when I get insulted.

"Oh, how 'bout that. You actually came." Tokine said.

"Yoshi just likes to take his time, hm?" Hakubi said, smiling wryly at me.

Ah, but it seems life careS not about what I want.

I huffed in annoyance. "I don't have much of a choice, I have to come!"

Tokine stood up and walked along the edge of the fence. "You know, your face always has this bored and annoyed look." She turned back towards me.

"Didn't you know…? Gloomy things are attracted to gloomy attitudes." She turned away from me. "But, if you're going to be half-hearted about it, you might as well not come. You'll just get in the way." With those final words, she left towards the back of the school.

"Wha-? Who does she think she is?!" Madarao said, offended.

I sighed tiredly. Damn, brutal.

Whatever, I don't have time to dwell on her words. I have to be prepared for that Ayakashi and destroy it before it takes the shape of the little girl. I like to think I can handle it regardless of its appearance, but even in my past lives, I've always had a soft spot for kids.

I jolted, aware of the disturbance that indicated that an Ayakashi entered Karasumori.

"Seems like our prey has arrived." Madarao smirked. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" My heart hammered in my chest. Whether Tokine gets hurt tonight is solely dependent on whether I hesitate.

"I'll find it for you before they can, so… this time, make sure _you _kill it."

"Tch, I will, I will." I grumbled back.

I followed Madarao to where he tracked the Ayakashi. I spotted the short bridge I knew the Ayakashi would be hiding under.

"It's here, I'm certain of it." I briefly watched as he sniffed around, trying to pinpoint its exact location.

I took a deep breathe and slowly let it out.

"It's so close…"

"I'm sure it is." I stopped at the middle of the bridge, and before I can think twice about it, I quickly set up a kekai beneath the bridge, but right before I could destroy it, I saw it dart out from underneath the bridge and make a run for it.

I cursed under my breathe and darted after it, Madarao close behind.

"Damn it, stop already!" Fuck, the one chance I had, and I blew it.

"Yoshimori," Madarao called out to me quietly. "Listen quietly. See that tall tree to the right of the flower bed? Can you surround the entire tree?" He grinned.

I gave a small grin back. "Yeah." I quickly casted a kekai, encasing the entire tree.

Right when I noticed the shadowy figure of the Ayakashi, I shut my eyes tightly, and destroyed the kekai. A mistake on my part. I should've never taken my eyes off the enemy, but my reluctance to hurt something that resembled a child is what did me in.

"Yoshimori, move!" Madarao shouted.

I snapped my eyes open just in time to see that the Ayakashi had broken through my kekai and was coming right at me. I flung myself to the left but was a tad bit too slow as the Ayakashi's claws caught my right side.

_Fuck. Holy hell this hurts._

Before I can freak out about the poison that's no doubt running through my body, I focused my attention on the Ayakashi.

"You look like a tasty little kid, but you're pretty green for a Kekkaishi. But I'm gratef-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I quickly casted a kekai and destroyed it. Scrabbling to my feet, I grabbed my staff, but before I can sweep it away from this plane of existence, someone beat me to it.

"Tenketsu!" I watched as the dust and remains of the Ayakashi were swept away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the worst of today was done and over with.

"You still don't understand this place at all! This place doesn't care who it gives power to!" She snapped, whirling around to face me.

"Uhhh…"

"These creatures want power and so, they want time. Here, time becomes power. They'll do anything to get more time!" She ranted, waving her arms around in frustration.

I felt myself start to get dizzy, feeling the effects of the poison. "Listen, I get it, but…"

"There's no time to hesitate. If you don't kill them, then they kill people. Remember that!" She finished.

"That's great and all, but uh…" Fuck I'm woozy, maybe a quick nap would help. With that final thought, my legs gave out on me. The last thing I remember was Tokine calling for me.

I recall waking up several times in a feverish haze, but I didn't bother staying up any longer than those few seconds. Might as well take advantage of this injury and finally catch up on sleep. I just hope the pain will settle down soon, fucking hurts like a bitch.

This is going to scar horribly, isn't it?

**Opinions? Suggestions? What do you guys want to read out of this story? It's pretty close to the manga, but that's because I was intentionally following it. The next chapter is going to divert from canon and be very dark, it may take me longer to upload it as I want it also to be 8 pages long. I'll put some warnings at the beginning so that you know what to expect.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love. If you're not a fan, then please refrain from commenting.**


End file.
